


The Rest Is Still Unwritten

by GoalDigger



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Depression, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Social Media, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoalDigger/pseuds/GoalDigger
Summary: Since she was young Samantha Adams knew she wanted to be a pro wrestler. Follow her journey from humble beginnings to a top female wrestling superstar. See her struggle with life, love and everything in between.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Kenny Omega/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Starring**

**Phoebe Tonkin** as Samantha Adams aka Isabelle Ray

as

_The girl who fought for everything she's ever wanted_

**Ettore Ewen, Austin Watson and Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah** as Big E, Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston

as 

_The boys who never fail to make her laugh and always have her back_

**Jon Good** as Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley

as

_The man who's tough as nails but has a hear of gold_

**Renee Paquette** as Renee Young

as 

_The girl who started off on the wrong foot but soon became a trusted confidant_

**Ashley Fliehr and Rebecca Quinn as** Charlotte and Becky Lynch

as 

_The girls who became family and would walk through fire for their best friend_

**Nicole Garcia-Colace and Brianna Danielson** as Nikki and Brie Bella

as

_The girls who took her under their wing and taught her how to preserve_

**Fergal Devitt** as Finn Balor/Prince Devitt

as

_The man who broke her heart but couldn't break her_

**Brittany Baker** as Britt Baker

as

_The girl who became a friend when she needed one the most_

**AND**

**Tyson Smith** as Kenny Omega

as 

_The man who makes her believe in herself again_


	2. Wikipedia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know our heroine

**Samantha Adams** (born June 14, 1992) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to All Elite Wrestling(AEW) under the ring name **Isabelle Ray** commonly referred to as **Belle**. She is a five-time Women's Champion in WWE having won the Divas Championship once, the RAW Women Championship twice and the Smackdown Women's Championship twice.

 **Early Life**  
She was born in June 14,1992 in Brooklyn, New York. Her mother Lucy is a nurse and her father Mike is a middle school teacher. She is the youngest of three. She has two older brothers. She grew up watching WWE and WCW with her older brothers. She cites Shawn Micheals, Bret Hart, Trish Stratus and Chyna as her favorite wrestlers growing up. She graduated high school early at age 17.

 **Professional Wrestling Career**  
 **Training and Shimmer Women's Athletes (2008-2011)**  
Adams began training at the age of 16 at World of Unpredictable Wrestling owned by Johnny Rodz. She wrestled several matches for WUW under her real name.

In January 2010 she had her first match for Shimmer Women's Athletes against against Sara Del Ray in a 20 minute match which Del Ray has said was one of her best matches. Adams continued on to score wins over the likes of Cherry Bomb, Daffney, Tenille Tayla. At _Volume 29_ she defeated Women's Champion MsChif in a non title match. She then defeated MsChief at _Volume 31_ to win the Shimmer Championship. Title defenses against Serena Deeb, Mercedes Martinez and Alison Danger followed. Adams lost the title to Madison Eagles at _Volume 36._

She later began teaming with Sara Del Ray in numerous winning matches. She changed her ring name to **Isabelle Ray** (in part to honor her teammate) and was commonly referred to as **Belle.** They received a title match and defeated The Canadian Ninjas(Nicole Matthews and Portia Perez) in January 2011to become Shimmer Tag Team Champions. In July it was announced they Ray had signed with WWE. The following month the team lost to Ayako Hamada and Ayumi Kurihara, in what would be Ray's final match in Shimmer.

 **World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE**  
 **(Florida Championship Wrestling and NXT 2011-2014)**  
Ray debuted in _FCW_ at a house show on September 2 in a losing effort against Aksana. She and Naomi teamed up to take on Paige and Sonya Cortez. She would enter into a feud with Cortez with both women trading wins. Her next feud was with Raquel Diaz which culminated in Adams winning the FCW Divas Championship ending Diaz' reign as longest reigning champion. She would hold the title until August 2012 when _FCW_ was rebranded as _NXT_.

On the September 5th episode of _NXT_ she defeated Cortez. Over the next several months she would continue to gain popularity and gathered wins against Audrey Marie, Emma and Sasha Banks. In December she formed an alliance with Paige and aided her in her feud with Summer Rae. She competed in the tournament to become the inaugural NXT Divas Champion but lost to Emma in the semi finals.

Her next feud was with Sasha Banks and Summer Rae who were known as The Beautiful Fierce Females when Banks would attack her with a chair after winning a non title match against Paige. She and Banks fought in several highly acclaimed matches. The feud culminated in the first woman's ladder match in _NXT_ with the winner getting a title shot against Paige. Ray won and faced Paige at NXT Takeover in a losing effort. During the match she tore her ACL and MCL and was sidelined for 6 months.

 **Main Roster Debut and Divas Champion**  
 **(2014-2015)**  
Ray returned and made her main roster debut the night after SummerSlam 2014 defeating Divas Champion AJ Lee in a non title match. Ray would challenge Lee for the title at Night of Champions and won the Divas Championship for the first time. Lee had her rematch the following night on _RAW_ where Ray retained her title.

The feud with Lee would continue with Lee attacking Ray backstage and after matches several weeks in a row.She successful defended her title against Paige, Emma and Alicia Fox. At Survivor Series that year she led Team _RAW_ to victory and was the sole survivor for her team.

Lee became number one contender for the Diva's Championship the following night. The match was set for TLC(PPV). On the December 8th edition of _RAW_ it was announced the match would be the first women's TLC match. Ray retained her title at the PPV.

Ray lost her title to Nikki Bella at 2015 Royal Rumble. Her rematch took place at Fastlane which she lost due to interference from Brie Bella. At WrestleMania she teamed with former rival AJ Lee and Paige to take on Team Bella (The Bella Twins and Alicia Fox) and won.

Throughout the next several months Ray often teamed with members of PCB( newly formed team of Paige, Becky Lynch and Charlotte) to take on either Team Bella or Team Bad( consisting of Sasha Banks, Naomi and Tamina Snuka) during what was dubbed the Divas Revolution. After Paige turned on her team mates in October, Ray made the save and a new alliance was formed between the three which continued into the new year.

**Move to** **_Smackdown Live_ ** **and Smackdown** **Women's Championship (2016-2017)**

She was drafted to _Smackdown_ in 2016. She competed at Backlash in a six pack challenge for the inaugural Smackdown Women's Championship which was ultimately won by Becky Lynch. At TLC: Tables Ladders and Chairs pay per view she defeated Lynch in a tables match to win the title for the first time. Lynch had a rematch on the following _Smackdown Live,_ with Ray winning. Ray defended her title against Alexa Bliss at Elimination Chamber. At WrestleMania 33, Naomi won a six pack challenge to become the new champion.

On the April 18th episode of _Smackdown Live,_ following a win against the team of Alexa Bliss and Mickie James, her partner, Natalya, who's behavior had become increasingly more hostile the past several months viciously attacked Ray with a steel chair. The two continued to feud with the now heel Natalya making disparaging remarks about her rival and interfering in matches. On the May 22nd episode of _Smackdown Live_ Ray defeated Natalya in a non title match, as Natalya had won the Smackdown Woman's Championship at Backlash two days prior. The following episode of _Smackdown Live,_ she teamed with Becky Lynch to defeat Natalya and Alexa Bliss. At Battleground Natalya retained the title against Ray, but cheated by having her feet on the ropes. Ray argued Natalya couldn't beat her concisely challenged her for title in an Iron man match. At Summerslam in her hometown, Ray defeated Natalya 3-2 to win the Smackdown Women's Championship for the second time. Natalya lost the subsequent rematch at No Mercy. At TLC: Tables Ladders and Chairs, she lost the title to Asuka in a TLC match that also involved Charlotte and Becky Lynch.

 **Heel turn and Raw Women's Champion (2018-2019)**  
Ray appeared on the New Years Day edition of _RAW_ declaring she had defeated everyone on _Smackdown Live_ and made a deal to come to _RAW_. She made numerous heel- like comments and cemented her turn later that night, when she attacked her partners Bayley and Sasha Banks following a win over The Riot Squad. At Royal Rumble she entered the woman's royal rumble at number 6 and lasted over and hour before being eliminated by Becky Lynch. At Fastlane she won a number one contender match with the winner facing Alexa Bliss at WrestleMania. Ray defeated Bliss at to become the RAW Women's Championship for the first time in her career. Nia Jax was her next challenger Backlash where, Ray was victorious. She defeated Alexa Bliss in her rematch on the May 21 episode of _RAW._ At Money In The Bank, she once again defeated Nia Jax to retain her title. Following the match Alexa Bliss, who had won the Money In The Bank ladder match earlier in the night cashed in her title and defeated Ray. Two weeks later Ray won the title back from Bliss. At Extreme Rules she defeated Bayley in an extreme rules match to retain her title. The following _RAW,_ she defeated Sasha Banks in the main event. At Summerslam she faced Banks and Bayley in a ladder match to retain the title. At the first all female pay per view Evolution, Ronda Rousey defeated Ray to become RAW Women's Champion, ending her second reign. She lost her subsequent rematch the following weeks episode of _RAW._ She captained Team Raw at Survivor Series to a victory over Team Smackdown, with her and Mickie James being the last two for their team.

 **Various feuds and departure (2019)**  
Ray entered the woman's royal rumble at number thirteen and was eventually eliminated by Sasha Banks. Over the next several weeks she scored wins over Sasha Banks, Bayley and Ember Moon. On the February 4th episode of _RAW_ she lost to Asuka. The following _RAW_ she lost once again. She challenged Asuka to another match at Fastlane which she was won. At WrestleMania 35 she took part in the WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal which is we won by Carmella. Two weeks later Ray announced on Twitter that she was taking leave of absence due to personal issues. Ray returned to _RAW_ on August 12 announcing that her contract had expired and she would not be resigning.

 **World Wonder Ring Stardom(2019- present)**  
Ray was a surprise entrant in the 5★Star Grand Prix tournament which she lost. In December, she defeated Arisa Hoshiki to win the Wonder of Stardom Championship for the first time, becoming only the third gaijin to win the title after Sarah Stock and Santana Garrett.

 **All Elite Wrestling (2020- present)**  
In February it was announced that she had signed with All Elite Wrestling(AEW). She made her debut on the March 3rd edition of _Dynamite_ defeating Allie.

 **Personal Life**  
While on the road full time she earned her Bachelors degree in psychology. She is currently pursuing her Masters degree in Mental Health Counseling.

Adams has been open about battling with depression. She said that is what led her to go back to school.

After moving to Florida when she signed with WWE, Adams moved back to Brooklyn in 2019.

She is good friends with Charlotte, Becky Lynch, Jon Moxley, Big E and CM Punk.

She dated fellow AEW wrestler and former WWE wrestler Prince Devitt from 2015 to 2017. She is currently dating AEW star Kenny Omega.

**Championships and Accomplishments**

**Florida Championship Wrestling**   
FCW Divas Championship (1 time)

**_Pro Wrestling Illustrated_ **

Ranked No. 1 of the top 100 female wrestlers in _PWI Female 100_ (2017)

Ranked No. 2 of the top 100 female wrestlers in _PWI Female 100_ (2018)

Rookie of the Year (2010)

**Shimmer Women Athletes**

Shimmer Championship (1 time)

Shimmer Tag Team Championship (1 time)- with Sara Del Ray

 **World Wonder Ring Stardom**  
Wonder of Stardom Championship (1 time,current)

 **WWE**  
WWE Divas Championship (1 time)  
WWE RAW Women's Championship (2 times)  
WWE Smackdown Women's Championship (2 times)


End file.
